New Year Party
by Yui Akasawa
Summary: Sebentar lagi tahun baru... Skye dkk memutuskan akan merayakannya di rumah Claire. Sebuah puri... yang mungkin berhantu?


Chapter 1

Yui : konichiwa minna! _How are you_?-sok bahasa Inggris-

Haah… sendirian lagi…-diinjek seseorang-

? : woy! Jangan lupakan aku!

Yui : tau tau =_="

? : halo! Aku Kira Akasawa! Kakak Yui! XDDD

Yui : nah, beres dah kenal-kenalannya.

Oke! Ini fic collab kami berdua! Tentang taun baru loh!

Kira : udahlah, dari pada pembaca keburu bosen mulai aja!

Yui : yap! _Here we go_!

_Disclaimer : _harvest moon bukan punya kami!

_Normal POV_

Ting tong…

"Akhinya… Selesai juga ulangan matematika yang super-duper-amat-sangat-banget susah itu!"kata Claire sambil meregangkan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang berlari.

"WOOY...! TEMAN-TEMAN!"

BRUK!

"WOOY...! TEMAN-TE-"

BRUK!

"WOOY...! TE-"

BRUK!

"Aduh! Anak itu lagi ternyata. Haaaahhh... Si ceroboh Skye."kata Claire.

"Hei, hei, tenang kawan. Slow down aja kale. Sekarang tarik nafas…" bimbing Claire menenangkan Skye.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh." Ucap Skye terengah-engah.

"Hei, kau tidak dengar apa yang aku katakan ya? Aku bilang tarik nafas. Cepat lakukan! "

"Sudah sudah. Tidak penting lagi aku menarik nafas atau tidak (Kira : yaelah ni orang, disuruh nafas eh kagak mau. Udah tau nafas tinggal dikit masih gak mau nurut. Nafas nya tinggal nama baru rasa. Hihi.)"

"Ya sudah, memang nya ada apa sih, kok kamu sampai segitunya?"

"Gini Claire. Loe lupa ya, atau jangan-jangan loe emang gak tau." jawab Skye

"Memang nya kenapa?"tanya Claire dengan muka innocent

"Besok kan tahun baru. Masa loe lupa sih? Kebangetan banget deh loe."

"Woi, woi, yang bilang aku lupa siapa hah? ! "Claire setengah berteriak

"Kalau gitu loe udah nyiapin _New Year Party_ donk?"tanya Skye

"Ehmm… sebenarnya sih… ehm… belum ada... hehe."

"Oh My Gossh! Bisa-bisa nya loe belum nyiapin _New Year Party_?"

"Aku lupa sih. Ya manusia wajar aja kan bisa lupa. Ya gak?"sanggah Claire.

"Iya juga sih. Ya udah, gimana kalau kita pada nyiapin new year party nya. Dirumah loe aja Claire. Ya sekalian gue mau tau rumah loe yang mana."usul Skye.

"Ok ok ok. Tapi siapa-siapa aja yang mau ikut party kita, Skye?" tanya Claire.

"O iya ya. Claire, tunggu disitu bentar."kata Skye.

"Iya Skye"

Skye langsung naik ke atas meja guru (Yui : hn? Jadi ingat komik yang di na*ayoshi lovely X3).

"Hey guys, ! Gue berdiri disini buat ngajak loe loe semua nya _have fun _di acara _new year_ _party_ malam ini. Gue harap loe loe pada datang ya. GRATIS !"ucap Skye kepada teman-teman nya.

"Asikkk... ! Ada acara bakar-bakar rumah nih. Eitt salah maksud ku bakar-bakar ayam guring... Hihi."teriak Pia kegirangan.

"Tapi kita adakan acara nya dimana?" tanya Raven.

"Di _Claire's house_" jawab Skye.

Tiba-tiba seisi kelas membatu, dan...

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~AAA? !" teriak sepenjuru yang ada di kelas.

"Hei hei _what's up guys?_ Kok kalian teriak semua?"Tanya Skye keheranan.

"Aduh, kenapa mesti di rumah nya Claire sih?"bisik Bianca.

"Iya nih, emangnya dia gak tau ya, di rumahnya Claire itu…."bisik Sofia

Skye yang melihatnya pun mulai berteriak…

"Hooiii…! Kalian yang di sana! Yang sedang melakukan sesuatu (syahrini XD) yang gue gak mengetahuinya!*menunjuk Bianca n Sofia*"

Bianca dan Sofia terkaget-kaget.

"Apa yang loe dan loe bisikin?"tanya Skye.

"E-eh... ada kok!"jawab Sofia.

Bletak!

Bianca memukul Sofia yang ngomongnya mulai ngaco.

"Aduh! Dasar bodoh! Bukan ada tapi gak ada!"bentak Bianca.

"Hei, hei, kau lupa ya?"

"Lupa apa?"

"Siapa aku."

"..."

Satu jam kemudian...

"O iya ya. Aku lupa, hehe."

"Nah loe, jadi ingat gue biar loe gak marah-marah terus kayak emak-emak yang liat nilai anaknya telor busuk, sudah nilainya dapat telor, busuk lagi!"kata Sofia.

"Iya, iya, maaf maaf deh."

Skye yang dari tadi diem terus sambi memperhatikan Bianca dan Sofia, tetap saja tidak menyadari apa maksud dari percakapan mereka. (Yui : Skye Skye... ganteng-ganteng tapi lola-dibakar Skye-tapi aku tetap cinta kamu kok~ hohoho~ XDDDDDD)

"_O right o right guys_ sudah di putus kan kita bakalan adakan acara _new year party_ di rumah Claire!"

Mendengar hal itu mereka pun berusaha mencari alasan supaya tidak harus ke rumah Claire.

"Aduh, maaf ya kawan-kawan. Ayam-ayam ku lagi sakit demam. Kasian banget deh ayam-ayam ku itu."kata Popuri.

"Haa? Ayam kok bisa demam?"tanya Ceci kebingungan.

"I-i-iya donk bisa. Secara ayam-ayam aku paling unik sedunia."jawab Popuri dengan terbata-bata, namun di iringi senyum licik (Kira : ni cewek cantik-cantik tapi, jago bener nge-les. Good job ).

"Gue gak bisa. Gue ada latihan _skateboard_ sama anggota geng gue."kata Barret dengan nada datar khas dirinya.

"_Why Barret? Why?_ Padahal gue berharap banget loe bisa ikutan juga."kata Skye dengan _puppy dog eyes_nya, dan tanpa sadar tangannya memegang tangan Barret.

"Lepasin! !"bentak Barret, sedangkan Skye merinding disko.

"_Don't bother m_e_! !_"bentak Barret lagi.

Skye pun pingsan, terlihat sesuatu seperti roh keluar dari mulut nya. Naas nya nasib mu Skye.

"Sudah lah Skye, apa adanya ada apanya saja"ucap Claire (yang dari tadi gak dapat peran) dengan pasrah.

Mendengar hal itu Skye pun terbanagun dan roh nya pun mendadak kembali.

"Claire _baby_, jangan nyerah donk. Semangat. Masih banyak jalan menuju Roma"hibur Skye.

"haahh... sudah lah Skye. Aku pulang dulu ya. Ini peta jalan ke rumah ku. Datang lah malam ini jika kau mau. Bye..."kata Claire dengan lesu.(Yui : kapan buat tu peta si Claire nya?

Kira : itu peta aku yang buat tadi malam sampai begadang. Hihi

Yui : buat peta aja sampai begadang? Tch tch tch...)

_To Be Countinued!_ XDDDD

Yui : yeah! Itu dia chapter satunya! Kayaknya kependekan ya? =_="

Kira : gak papa, yang penting aku minta reviewnya ya, minna?

Yui : eh iya, flame juga boleh.


End file.
